The present invention relates to topical powders suitable for use on mammalian skin applied to feet, in socks, shoes and protective sport pads.
Prior all-natural body powders, specifically foot powders, use cornstarch, arrowroot or talc. While these powders help with moisture absorption, they lack in properties important to preventing odor. The said powders create problems with residue build-up in shoes. Other fragrances may be added to cover up odor.